The Simpsons/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
24 TICK TOCK (Heard once in "24 Minutes".) * CENSOR BLEEP * FAMOUS STUDIOS CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard once in "Bart Sells His Soul" in the Itchy & Scratchy segment "Skinless in Seattle") * GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Treehouse of Horror VI", "30 Minutes Over Tokyo", "Simpsons Tall Tales", "Apocalypse Cow", "Wedding for Disaster", "Treehouse of Horror XXIV" and "Treehouse of Horror XXV".) * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard mostly in Itchy & Scratchy segments.) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard mostly in Itchy & Scratchy segments.) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Heard once in "22 for 30".) * Hollywoodedge, 9mm Uzi Automatic Fir PE095701 * Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940101/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (Used rarely as the crying voice for Maggie (Nancy Cartwright usually does the crying voices for Maggie). Heard once in the Tracy Ullman short "Babysitting Maggie" and heard once off-screen in "Midnight Towboy".) * Hollywoodedge, Bear Grizzly Roar Sin AT030301 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show" "E-I-E-I-D'oh!" "Sweets and Sour Marge" and "You Kent Always Say What You Want.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Vulture Two Very PE021901 * Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Used for Snowball II and V when she yowls and screeches, along with The Crazy Cat Lady's cats and other cats in the show.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard once in "She Used to Be My Girl.") * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers".) * Hollywoodedge, Dogs Three Barks Howl PE023901 (Commonly used in exterior shots of seedy or run-down locations.) * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Co Dependent's Day." "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer." "Lost Verizon." and "Cue Detective.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 * Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard once in "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show". and "Treehouse of Horror XXIII" in "Bart and Homer's Excellent Adventure.") * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Hurricane Neddy" and "Tis the 30th Season".) * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Load Cock M14 Rifle Gu PE091201 * Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601/Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Possible debut, heard once in "Dancin' Homer".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Debut, heard once in "Dancin' Homer".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "Dancin' Homer".) * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 (Heard twice in "Brawl in the Family." and "Whistler's Father".) * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 (Heard once in "22 Short Films About Springfield." and "Krusty the Clown.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers", "Mommie Beerest", "Little Big Girl", and "Little Orphan Millie".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Homer Loves Flanders" and "Treehouse of Horror IX".) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 * Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 * Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 * Hollywoodedge, Truck Air Horn Numero PE270701 (Heard once in "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer".) * Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Fast Skid To Sto PE072701 * Hollywoodedge, Winchester Rifle Coc PE090901 * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 * HOMER'S BURP * MAC Sounds * Maggie Sucking Pacifier Sound * MGM ROAR * ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP (Heard once in the following episodes:) ** "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" ** "Smoke on the Daughter" ** "The Scorpion's Tale" ** "Treehouse of Horror XXII" * Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 (Heard once in "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass".) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, DRIVING - GET IN, START UP, SQUEAL AWAY (Heard often for when a car pulls away along with Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Start Peel Out PE072801.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - AUTO APPROACH AND STOP WITH SQUEAL, TIRE (Heard mostly in newer episodes.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 01 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 (Heard often when a car stops such as in the opening intro when Homer's car stops at the driveway.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 04 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - DAVE AND EDWARD TIRE SKID, (Heard mostly in newer episodes.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEALS WHILE TURNING HARD, SQUEAL AWAY, SKID (Heard once in "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire.") * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEALS WHILE TURNING HARD, SKID 01 * Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 or HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries (Heard once in "Lost Our Lisa" when Brandine Spuckler gives birth to a baby off-screen.) * Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 * Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 (Heard once in "The Winter Of Our Monetized Content.") * Sound Ideas, BATS, SHRIEKS - 7 CRIES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BELL, CHURCH - RINGING * Sound Ideas, BELL - SMALL DING OF SMALL BELL * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 01 * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 (Used as the main doorbell for the Simpsons' house and others.) * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - TUBULAR BELLS, DING DONG 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW, COMMON - CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Weekend at Burnsie's.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, RAVEN, COMMON - CALLS, OTHER BIRDS IN B/G, ANIMAL (Commonly used in outside shots of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Werking Mom.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE (Heard once in "Treehouse of Horror XXX.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (This sound is often used for animal bites.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments or when a character bounces off something.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FAST HITS, FIGHT (Heard once in "The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - FIGHT GROWLS AND BARKS; DOG YELPING AWAY AT END * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CAT - MEOWING, EXCITED TOM CAT, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Krusty Gets Busted".) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, COW - TWO MOOING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - SHORT JUNK CRASH (Heard once in "Dancin' Homer.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 02 * Sound Ideas, CREAK, CART WHEELS - SQUEAKING * Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'AHH' 03 * Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE (Heard once in "Krusty Gets Busted", "Marge Be Not Proud" and "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN AND CLOSE LIGHTLY 03 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS/Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Treehouse Of Horror XXVI".) * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, PLASTIC - PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE: CHARGE 01 * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 * Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard once in "How the Test Was Won".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "Rome-Old and Juli-Eh" AND "Fatzcarraldo.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Rome-Old and Juli-Eh".) * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "Krusty the Clown.") * Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Homer the Vigilante".) * Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE (Heard in "Let's Go Fly a Coot" and "Dad Behavior".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments, played in various pitches.) * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Krusty the Clown.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SHORT THUNDER CLAP WITH RAIN IN B/G, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" and "Simpsons Christmas Stories".) * Sound Ideas, TRAFFIC, CITY - HEAVY TRAFFIC, MANY HORNS: WEDDING OR RUSH HOUR * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, TRAIN CHUGGING * Sound Ideas, TRUCK, DIESEL - COME IN, STOP, IDLE, DRIVE AWAY * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING * Sound Ideas, WINDOW - SLIDE OPEN 01 * Sound Ideas, WINDOW - SLIDE OPEN 02 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments and some other segments involving Krusty the Clown.) * TANNER ROAR * WILHELM SCREAM